Wedding Thoughts
by Lady Scythe1
Summary: Relena's thoughts before her wedding, will the conflict between Duo and Heero ruin it?
1. Thoughts

*Disclaimer- I don't own gw or ne of its characters!*  
  
  
Wedding Thoughts  
Part 1  
  
  
So this is it. The day I've drempt of since I was seven. I knew when I first saw him, that this was it. He was the one. Ok, so maybe I went on looks, because personality wasn't exactly his strong suit. But not all relationships are bad that begin with looks. It was hard for awhile, actually, its still hard, but he can do it, I've improved him. I can see that he's changed a lot since that fateful day. He's starting to laugh more and smile though something isn't particluarly amusing. I think he's praticing, just to please me. Or maybe because now it feels, well right to smile. His expressions have been maske reccently. Everytime he's walks in and I'm talking to my new found friend Hilde, for instance. Duo used to come over a lot,and Hilde would come to,as every wife should. Naturally she and I have a lot in common, well, nothing major...but she's a relief from Duo's endless chatter.  
Ever since that article came out in the newspaper though, things had been different. Apparently, a reporter was at the gym when Duo and Heero were there. It's kinda hard to forget the tell-tale braid of a Gundam Pilot though. So, the reporter took Duo and Heero for being gay and published a rather large article about this scandalous news. Frankly, I don't know why the editor allowed it, since the reporter had no rock-solid evidence. I didn't mind the public snickers for the first few weeks. Everyone who worked under me in the office new the real truth, they gave me no trouble. It hit Heero hard. He was really unsure with this breaking of his shell. He had just been able to go to my business dinners with me as a partner and not a body guard. Now, all of my clients questioned about the truth of the article and he was mortified. Heero sank back in to his solider mode. I tried desperatly to pull him out again, but so far my efforts have been in vain.   
For the last three months, right up until this moment, Heero has flat out ignored the public, including Duo. Heero now works from home and doesn't say much when I ask him what's wrong. He just sits there like a statue and types. He told me once that Duo won't be his best man, and Trowa will replace him. I argued that Hilde was my maid of honor, and that Duo would still be coming. He agreed to that only if Duo sat in the back, his braid covered.  
That's why he got mad at me for talking to Hilde. He connected Hilde to Duo, which made no sense to me, but since I seeemed to be going behind his back and talking to the Maxwells, I suppose he had a right to be mad.  
I was surprised that he still wanted to hold the wedding. He insisted his feelings hadn't changed for me but since this article, I'm not so sure. I know that if our love lasted through the horrible period of silence before we began dating, that it wouldn't crumble because of an article.   
"Relena! What are you doing? The ceremony is starting!"snapped Hilde, frantically charging in and fixing my slightly smeared make-up. I hadn't realized that I had been crying. Catherine ran in after her and straightned my veil. They herded me to the procession and I was pushed into my brother. All too soon I was marching. It was all so dreamlike. It was all so perfect. As I was handed off but Miliardo(who tried not to cry) I knew everything would go smoothly.   
However, as the ceremony progressed, and the preacher came to the 'If anyone has a reason why this two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," came, there was a loud slam of the doors and a loud voice said, "I do!".........................  
  
~*Lady Scythe*~  
-please R&R!!! I know it's bad but I wanted to write something 2-day!! 


	2. Interruption

2:Interruption  
  
  
"I do!" the voice repeated, and the entire audioence turned to look at the intruder. The orchestra   
stopped playing, and the preahcer stuttered. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned to see who dared to speak in  
the horrible moment of silence.  
"He can't marry 'lena cuz he and I are gay," an extremely drunken Duo insisted, as he staggered down  
the aisle.  
Father Dumass arched his eye brow and clearly couldn't handle the situation.  
"That's a damn lie!" Heero roared, "Father, he's intoxicated! This can't be a legal!"  
My world was crashing down around me. Duo was persistantly babbling about how he had told the  
reported everything and Father Dumass had closed his book and was rifling through another.   
"You son of bitch," snarled Miliardo, who's face had gone beet red and Trowa was holding him and   
Heero in a death grip. But one man could not hold these two former pilots and soon they had ripped free and  
had tackled Duo. Soon the front pew was in an uproar, cheering as the two grown men were childishy bullying   
Duo.  
I wasn't sure what to do. I was the Dove of Peace, I was the true representation of pacisfism. Eyes   
eveywhere looked to me. My wedding day was about to be demolished and I stood there wringing my bouquet  
and sweating. Hilde was in the brawl, despertly trying to save her husband.   
"Stop it!" I screamed. I stood over the mess of arms and legs and kicked it as hard as I wanted to,   
getting their attention as well as the mummuring mass of friends and family. Tears streamed down my cheeks as   
I contiuned, "This is our wedding day for god's sake, not a casual get together! This is never going to occur again  
and you two, two of the most respected men in the world are selfishly ruining it! Father Dumass, this man is a   
friend of ours! There was one article published and it destroyed the bond between him and my fiance, Heero   
Yuy. It's been three months since it came out. Duo was invited to our wedding but their differences couldn't be   
resolved even for a few hours, and this happens. Please excuse this mess, Father Dumass,"   
Then there was silence. That horrid silence that means you've sucessfully blown your chance to take  
control of the situation. Unable to stand all those empty looks I fled the room in tears hoping that the mass   
confusion I left could somehow be calm and the hugest day of my life could be perfect.   
Yet as I ran, I couldn't help thinking I couldn't continue with the wedding today. I had wanted so   
badly for this day to run smoothly. But it couldn't. I was emotionally distraught for the day and I was completely   
postitive that I just couldn't enjoy this wedding as I wanted. So my resolution became clear as I slammed the   
santurary door behind me. Heero and Duo would have to mend their ways until the new date was rearranged.  
Sighing, I wiped my eyes and sunk miserably to the floor, not knowing I wasn't alone.....  
  
  
  
~*Lady Scythe*~ 


	3. Can a Broken Heart Be Mended?

3. Can a Heart Be Mended?  
  
"Ms. Relena, I'm so sorry," Lucrezia said, slipping out of the shadows.   
I blushed scarlet abd wiped my tears on my sleeve. Pulling myself up I smiled grimly, pretending to be thinking only thoughts of peace instead of wishing Heero had pounded Duo's head in. "It's not your fault though," I mummured.  
"It isn't yours either, Ms. Relena. I'm sorry this all had to come out like this. That it couldn't wait until after the ceremony, but I guess that means nothing to you now," Lucrezia, always being the second mother to me, soothed, giving me a gentle hug.  
"Maybe its a good thing, I mean I'm all for peace and Heero's all for war. Mayhap (hehe Lady Zero) this is destiny's way of showing us they we weren't meant for each other..." I cried, my mind racing and turning agansit me.  
In a spilt second Noin had brought her hand across my cheek with a tiny pop.  
"Snap out of it Relena. You and Heero will be together, so help me God," scolded Lucrezia.  
"You're right. Thanks Noin," I responded, giving her a squeeze in return.  
"Now, as the Dove of Peace it is your job to go in there and calm your guests down." Lucrezia instructed with a sharp shove. Stumbling, I was forced into the muttering crowds. My pride wounded, and all sense of how to control the fiasco that turned out to be my own wedding, I made my way up to the front.  
"Relena! Father Dumass is allowing us to continue," Heero eagerly greeted me, with a black eye and a bloody lip.  
I could scarcely look into those pleading cobalt blue eyes and refuse him, but I did.  
"What?" Miliardo growled, pushing the groom aside and glaring at me.  
"Damn it! My wedding day is ruined by some stupid article, the groom has a bloody lip and I know he'll be miserable on the honeymoon thinking about his best friend whom he hasn't made mended with yet! I will not be married today or any time soon based on the ego of my fiance! Ladies and gentlemen, your time is being wasted here! I will notify you for a new date!" I delcared, backing away from the entire scene.  
"God, Relena, the man was drunk! Intoxicated beyond your wildest imagination!" roared Heero, fighting off the groomsmen that had pinned him back.  
"You know why Heero? Because of you! You made him miserable! You do love each other, but not like that article claims. I know that, the people who truely matter in your life know that! Why can't you see that!" I sobbed and without needing to compose myself, fled from the room a second time. This time, I was being chased by Heero, I could hear him growing closer.   
"Wait, please," he begged, grabbing my arm. He motioned to the stone bench in that back corridor. I obidently sat and allowed him to fondle me. "Calm down. What do you mean by what you said?" Heero quietly asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
"I'm not marrying you Heero Yuy until your relations with Duo are at least five times better than they are now. You talk to him in public, you stop sulking around, you allow me to invite them over..." I quietly informed him.  
"You don't realize how hard this is for me, do you?"snapped Heero, pushing me off his shoulder where out of habit I had laid my head.  
"Hard for you? The headline all across this world is not going to read: 'Heero Yuy Clashes with Gay Lover'! I'm going to be on the front page, shown loosing it at my own wedding! People will question my compentency, reporters will be constantly taking their damn pictures and asking for comments... It's gonna be hell Heero," I protested,harldy having the enegry to motion with my arms or the will power to stop the endless tears.  
For once, I enjoyed the silence that followed. I given him something to think about, something to take the embarrassment off of himself. With that, I kissed his forehead and went to face the remainder of the guests, as I knew I had to.  
  
********************************************  
  
It wasn't until much later that I really had time to reflect on the whole day, and what Heero really had to go through. Everytime that sympthathy for him surged through me I thought of my predicted headline and what really occured: Heero ignored his best friend who was destroyed by being fired as the best man and went out on the wedding day and got drunk only to then wander back to the church and blow the ceremony.   
That's usually as far as I could get, a phone or person would interrupt and I would be swept away to the endless nightmare people call politics. I made ten public speeches throughout that following week and was flown to space a least a dozen times. I never saw my fiance, and I could only wish that he was making ammends. Yet was I ready to forgive them both, after they shattered my trust? The more time away from Heero I was spent, the more I dwelled on that one question that would make or break Heero and I's relationship forever, Could I forgive him after he ruined my wedding? The worst part was, I wasn't so sure.........  
TBC  
  
  
Thanx so much for the reviews!! -Lady Scythe 


	4. A New Hope

4. A New Hope  
  
The press hell continued for another week but I pulled through alright. Heero had called me numerous times when I finally was able to stay at home. I didn't really want to speak to him, not unless Duo had proof that they were friends.   
"Hilde? Hey's its Relena," I greeted, after calling her up.  
"Oh, hi! How have you been? No one's seen but through pictures for the last two weeks!" giggled Hilde casually.  
"Listen, do you know if Heero and Duo are friends again? Its kind of imperative that they are," I quickly answered.  
"Relena Dorlian! You haven't talk to you fiance in two weeks? And you called me! For God's sake! I would have told you but you've got to get it from him!" Hilde exclaimed and hung up. Shocked, I set the phone down and drummed my fingers on the counter top for a moment before following her orders. I guess I needed to talk to the exgroom.  
I only got his recording though. Worried, I left my stuff apartment littered with mail and drove out to the sea shore. The world seriously underestimates the soothing power of the ocean. The seagulls aren't really obniouxs in Decemeber.   
My car rolled to a stop about one hundred yards away from my favorite place, a cliff overlooking the place where Heero and I had first met. It was quite a lovely view, even if it had no romantic value in it. The wind was whipping my face and I shivered as I walked the precarious rim to get to it. I kept my balance all right and was soon climbing up the dark, indifferent rock and lying in sun-warmed sand. I let my mind drift with soft rolling 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
It all had worked out.The discussion was in an out of the way cafe over looking the sea and we both agreed on a small wedding. Away from everything, the wdding was scheduled on one of Quatre's tropical islands off the coast of South America. Heero and I both wanted to the ocean to be apart of the whole thing, or at least been in view.   
On December 17th, at six o'clock we were married and on our honeymoon. We had the whole island to ourselves practically, Miliardo stayed on a yacht on the next island over (which wasn't that far) and hired help manned the small hotel Quatre had established. It richly furnished but not prosperious considering no one visisted the island without a discounted price or no price at all.  
Christmas moring found me with one of the most treasured gifts of all; mother hood. I found out I was pregnant at six o'clock that morning. Heero and I are expecting a baby girl in September. Naturally, we haven't picked out a name but we're working on either Christina after my great aunt or Joseline. (Heero just liked the name)  
As for the genreal public, the entire first wedding syndrome was forgotton soon with the actual rumors of the wedding and unbeknowst to either Heero or Duo, the author of the column boasting Heero/Duo's relationship printed a retraction the next day. Seemingly, hardly anyone cared to read it, so the entire fiasco could've been prevented.  
Perhaps it was for the better, I mean Heero and I now have a lot stronger relationship and surely Hilde and Duo were strengthed too. It is of little matter now. All is well. 


End file.
